


Eventually

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, This is probably OOC, Tumblr Prompt, idk I'm a sap, whatever it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from findyourdestiny2 on tumblr: "If you're still doing the drabble prompts can you do number 2 ["Oh my God! You're in love with her!"] with Korrasami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

A knock sounded at her office door and Asami furrowed her brows as she lifted her head.

‘Come in,’ she called.

The door swung open to reveal Bolin, a wide grin on his face and his arms folded over his chest. Asami felt a grin spread across her face as the ex-mover star swept into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

‘Miss Sato,’ he drawled mockingly. ‘I’m here to pick you up for lunch.’

Asami laughed as she stood to walk around her desk and embrace her friend.

‘Hello to you, too, Bolin,’ she said, pulling back from the hug to ruffle his hair. ‘Lunch, huh. Don’t you know that I’m an important businesswoman?’

‘What, you don’t have time for Nuktuk, Hero of the South?’ Bolin exclaimed, hand slapping over his chest near his heart in feign outrage. ‘You wound me deeply, Sato.’

Asami nudged his shoulder, a grin still on her face, and walked behind her desk again.

‘Sit; I just have to finish this report and then we can go eat. Is Mako coming?’

‘Nah, Beifong’s got him doing … I dunno, something detective-y,’ Bolin replied, flopping into the chair opposite Asami.

They were silent for several minutes, the scratching of Asami’s pen the only noise, when suddenly a stomach growling cut through the air. Asami blinked and looked up at Bolin, who had started to blush. Asami playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Well if you wouldn’t take so long!’ he said defensively, ‘then we could have been at Narook’s by now and this whole thing could have been avoided!’

Asami laughed as she glanced back at her paperwork.

 _The rest of it can wait until you get back_ , she thought.

‘Alright, let’s go then. We don’t want Nuktuk keeling over from hunger, now, do we?’

* * *

‘Have you heard from Korra?’

Asami shook her head and finished slurping her noodles into her mouth.

‘I keep writing her, though,’ she replied after swallowing. ‘What about you?’

Bolin shrugged and shook his head.

‘Not a word. I miss her.’

‘Me too,’ Asami said, nodding. ‘But she needs time to heal, no matter how long it takes. We just need to be patient.’

‘She said two weeks though,’ Bolin pouted.

Asami smiled and reached out to gently pat his cheek.

‘She’ll come back, Bolin. She wouldn’t abandon us.’

‘Remember when we were looking for airbenders and she went off-script with her bending Mako in the air?’ Bolin said excitedly.

‘Yes! I don’t think Mako ever really forgave her for that,’ Asami laughed.

It felt good, laughing with a friend. Korra had been gone for almost four months and hadn’t been replying to Asami’s letters. Asami understood, of course, that her best friend needed time and space away from anything that might remind her of what happened with Zaheer, but that didn’t stop the empty ache in her stomach whenever Korra was mentioned.

‘You okay?’ Bolin asked.

Asami’s gaze caught his and she smiled as widely as she could before nodding.

‘I just really miss her,’ she whispered, ducking her head down to focus on her bowl of noodles; she suddenly wasn’t very hungry.

‘Me too. It feels like … like …’

‘Like a chunk of you is missing,’ Asami finished softly.

‘Yeah!’

‘Yeah, me too.’

Asami could feel Bolin’s eyes on her and she felt a blush start to creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

‘Oh my god,’ he shouted. ‘You’re in love with her!’

Asami’s head snapped up and she felt her jaw tighten as her eyes widened.

‘What?’

‘Korra,’ Bolin said, quieter now. ‘You’re in love with Korra!’

‘Shut up; I am not.’

‘No no no, you totally are! When did you know?’

Asami frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Bolin, I’m  _not_  in love with the Avatar.’

‘I never said you were! But you  _are_ in love with Korra! So, spill. When did you know?’ he whined.

‘It was … it was when we were in the desert,’ she said, her blush increasing rapidly. Bolin’s face broke out in a smirk and she huffed slightly. ‘Shut up.’

‘I didn’t say a thing!’ he said, raising his hands in the air. ‘Though, does Korra know?’

‘Well, we kind of had the Earth Queen’s murder to deal with, and then saving the Airbenders, and Korra being captured, tortured, and poisoned by Zaheer, so yeah I made it a priority to add to her list of problems,’ Asami replied dryly.

Bolin blinked.

‘Are you serious? Asami, you need to tell her!’

‘It’s a little late for that; she’s not here.’

‘So write her a letter!’

‘She already doesn’t answer my letters, Bolin; I don’t need the anxiety of her not answering that letter and not knowing if it’s because she’s not answering anyone or if I just handed her an excuse to avoid me. I need her in my life, and if all we ever are is friends, then I’m okay with that. In fact, I welcome it. Anything that keeps her in my life; I’ve had too many people taken from me.’

Bolin reached out and gripped Asami’s hand, a serious look on his face.

‘She cares about you, too, Asami. I can tell. Promise me you’ll tell her eventually?’

Asami turned her hand in Bolin’s and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, gently squeezing.

‘I promise,’ she whispered.

* * *

‘Did you tell her yet?’ Bolin whispered in Asami’s ear.

Asami pushed him away from her ear and shook her head.

‘You promised me.’

‘I know.’

‘C’mon, Asami, she’s right there and-’

‘Bolin, shush.’

Korra raised an eyebrow at them and Asami smiled, gently gripping Korra’s fingers in her own under the table.

‘You okay?’ Korra murmured.

‘I’m wonderful,’ Asami breathed, a smile crossing her face.

‘Are you two dating?’ Bolin whispered.

Asami looked at Bolin, her smile growing.

‘We’re taking a vacation to the Spirit World tomorrow for a few days; we’re going to tell everyone once we’re back. But we need the time for us. There’s a lot to talk about and work through,’ Asami mumbled.

Bolin was practically vibrating in his seat and Asami chuckled; she’d fulfill her promise to Bolin. Eventually.


End file.
